Hellhole
by xkittycatgirlx
Summary: Miley gets kidnapped. Two months later Lilly gets kidnapped by the same man. Being together in hard times will bring them together. how together? Warning: rape, and sexual themes Liley!
1. replacement

_**Sara:**_ well as I said I was working on a darker liley and here it is! R&R!

* * *

I've been here what I think is two months. I knew he would be bringing a new one here soon seeing you last in this place for three months. One month with the person you re replacing, one month by yourself and one month with the person replacing you. Sarah, the girl before me, told me that he did this to keep it 'fresh'. I miss anyone to talk to and to get through the pain with. I hope he gets caught soon because I couldn't wish this for anyone. With a sigh I look around my 'room'. The walls are padded with white that reminds me of a room for people who are crazy or insane. I only have a mat to sleep on and a duffel bag full of four changes of cloths for me. I lay back down on my matters.

I'm woken up from my sleep by the screaming and pitiful cries of a girl being dragged down by me. I sat up and listened to her being pushed into the 'cell' next to mine. I hear him leave and I hear her sniffle. I wait a few moments before trying to talk to her, "Looks like you re my replacement." I state with my dark brown hair covering my face.

I hear her ask in a scared yet strong voice, "W-who are you?"

I think for a moment trying to remember my real name. For the past two months I've been called, 'girl, bitch, whore, fucker, and (shudders) baby'. I finally remember my real name. I remember life before I was thrown into this hell of a place. This all happened because I had a fight with my dad and I ran outside at like midnight. "My name is Miley... what s your name?"\

"Lilly... what do you mean by replacement?"

"In one month Lilly. I'll be gone and you'll be alone for a month before he drags in your replacement. He keeps us for three months before he gets bored and kills us." I inform her.

"Oh..."

I lay back down and pass out try to get some rest before he came down and had his way with me. I sighed at the thought and just before I can fall asleep Lilly asks, "Miley what does he do to us?"

I face the wall that I know Lilly is on the other side of and I swallowed hard then said, "He raps us. He drugs us so we don't fight him."

I didn't hear anything from the girl so I told her, "He won't start on you 'til I'm gone. I just hope he gets caught soon."

I heard Lilly huff like she wasn't pleased with the fact that anyone had to get hurt at all. I know that feeling. I felt it for Sarah before he came down the first time. I heard her screaming and I fainted just thinking about that happening to me. I just laid there talking to Lilly for hours before I heard him coming. I had become such great friends with Lilly with the hours we talked that I didn't want her to hear this.

"Lilly cover your ears and block this out ok? I'll be fine ... we'll be fine ok? Just don't listen ok? Everything is gonna be fine." I tell her softly before my cell door is opened.


	2. First time

_**Sara:**_ chapter 2 R&R pleaz!

* * *

This greasy man walks into my room and I know what he wants. I take the glass of water and swallow without a fight knowing what would happen if I did. I start to feel dizzy and I know that the drugs are working. I hear his belt unbuckle and I close my eyes working hard on being quite. I knew that if I didn't say anything Lilly wouldn't panic the way I did. When I panicked and tried to help Sarah he had hit me so hard that I was knocked out.

I feel him inside me and I can't help but let a little whimper at the pain. I'm only 15, never had a boyfriend, and I'm being rapped. This really sucks. I wanted so bad to save myself for 'the one' by I know that isn't going to happen. He comes down three times a week. So, if total that up I've been rapped 12 times in the last month. I try to block out what is happening to me and I just lay there wishing for it to be over. I guess I should be happy that he uses a condom. I shudder and I guess that made it better for him because I heard him moan deeper than normal.

I have three simple rules for me to follow and they help me stay sane in this place. Rule one; never fight back. No matter how many times he hits me I can't fight back. If I do I'll just end up ending my life sooner. Rule two; don't make it feel any better for him. I will not make this easier or nicer for him. He'll just come and rap me more. Rule three is; remember who you are to the outside world. I need to remember that there are people out there waiting for me and I need to be strong.

I finally feel him take himself out of me and I sigh with relief. I heard his zipper zip up and I laid there in bed. Now most of the time he would just leave, but he must of had something to say. I looked over at him not really wanting to look at him, but knowing I had to.

"My brother's son is here to visit." "Damn college kids." he mumbled under his breath. "I'm going to move you and the other bitch into the same cell. You better teach her the rules. I'll back in two hours to move you." he told me before leaving.

I felt a tear slide down my face as I curled up into a ball. I laid there for a good half an hour before I heard Lilly sniffle, "M-Miley. You alright? Well I know your not alright but." she kept rambling 'til I finally answered.

"Yeah I'm fine Lilly."


	3. Metting

_**Sara:**_ R&R pleaz!

* * *

As promised he came back and dragged this beautiful blonde girl into my cell. She looked to only to be around my age, 15. She cried out in pain from her ponytail being pulled. He throws her down on the ground and leaves the room.

She sits up and just looks at me before saying, "H-hi Miley."

I try to smile, but it doesn't work. I haven't smiled since the day I was dragged into here. Sarah always told me that it was because my body knew something bad was going to happen. Anyways. I looked over at her and said, "Hi Lilly."

We talked a little. Not much to talk about seeing we were both scared to talk about there time before coming here, scared to scare each other. Its strange to me. I never was someone that would get close to someone even when I was on the outside. I was too into my music and school to make friends. Lilly on the other hand seemed to be the type to make friends easily.

We both fell asleep on my mat. She must be scared because she curled up to my side. I flipped so I was facing the top of my cell and I pulled her closer. She rested her head on my right shoulder, laid her right arm over my stomach, and tangled our legs together. I wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders and sighed as I feel asleep on my mat with Lilly by my side.


	4. I'm so sorry

_**Sara:**_ r&r

* * *

We've been in the same cell together for about a week. I hear him coming down again and Lilly looks at me scared. I tell her to sit in the corner of the room as I sat on the mat. He walked into the room with a cocky smile on his face.

"Well he left for an hour so that gives me an hour to play." He says undoing his belt.

I make sure my lower half is off the mat as he pulls his pants down. I glance over at Lilly telling her with my eyes not to look. She stares into my eyes for a little longer before she turns her back to me. He's in front of me now and I wait for it to be over with. He slowly pulls my shorts down and I close my eyes blocking everything out.

I finally feel and hear him leave and I lay down on my back shaking. I m shaking because it hurt every time he did this. Lilly crawls over to me. I try to speak, but I m shaking too hard. I make a hand movement that I hope that tells her to pull up my shorts and underwear. She simply nods and I feel my underwear and shorts being pulled back up. She lies back down by me and pulls me into her arms. She whispers softly in my ear, I'm sorry you had to go through that because of me. I cup her cheek with my shaky hand and I tell her, It isn t you fault. I wanted to protect you. I-I like you. I like you more than anyone I ve ever met. Lilly looks down at me then leans in kissing me on the cheek telling me softly, I love you too Miley. Maybe if we get out of here we can date what do you say? Will you be my future girlfriend? I smile and I kiss her on the cheek and tell her, Sure Lilly but for now can we just cuddle? She nods and I snuggle up to her. She traces random shapes on my arm til I fall sleep. I guess she must of fell asleep too because she didn t wake me up. When I did wake up I noticed she was still asleep. I kiss her on the lips and she is wide awake then. She kisses back then she straddles my waist. When her hand brushes my waist I jump and she gets off of me. She looks scared and I know I have to do something.

"I'm so s-sorry Lilly. Its just he is the only one that has touched me like that I just couldn t help, but remember." I whimpered.

She pulled me into her arms and I cry into her shirt softly. She runs her soft fingers through my hair telling me that it is fine. I cry a little long til I can come back down and she finally says a full sentence.

"It's ok Miley. I jumped the gun. We should get to know more about each other before we do anything more."

I nod and hug her tight and say, "Ok where to start?"

She thinks then asks, "How about we talk about our outside lives? I mean outside these walls."

I hesitate then I nod softly.


	5. Trust me

_**S**__**ara:**_ yeah more trust! R&R

* * *

We moved my mat up against the wall and she is sitting up against the wall well I'm leaning against her body. Lilly has told me about her living with her mom. Her father leaving her and her mother. That she moved here not even a week ago before he got her. I told her about my mom and how she died when I was young. I also told her about school, my dad, and anything else I could think of to keep us talking.  
I felt her arm slowly pulling me closer to her body. I didn't flinched though. She must of saw this as a good sign because I felt her smile into the back of my head. She kissed the back of my head then nuzzled her nose into the place she kissed. I smiled and lean more into her body. She shifts her weight so we're both leaning mostly on the wall.

"Just tell me to stop and I will." she whispers softly into my ear.

I nod then her hand slowly finds it way under the bottom of my shirt. She simple leaves her hand on my stomach testing waters before she slowly moved her hand up. When her fingers brush the bottom of my bar I felt myself stiffen for a minute. I relaxed and Lilly's hand got out from under my shirt. She laid me down on my mat and I looked up into her beautiful blue-green eyes waiting for her to continue. My eyes were met with her smile that makes me melt every time I look into them.

Her hand started down by my ankle and she slowly moves it up. I feel jolts zoom through my body and I see her smirk. She drags her hand on the outside of my thigh then she goes back down to my knee. She looks into my eyes and moves her hand painfully slow up the inside of my thigh. Within in four inches of my pleasure hold I flinch. She nods then lowers her head. I eye her wondering what she is going to do. I guess she can tell I'm starting to panic because she tells me so softly that I can barely hear her.

"Shhh. I'm not going to hurt you. Just trust me Miley."

"I trust you." I inform her.

She flashes me a small smile then she kisses my inner thigh a little under where I flinched. Slowly her lips make their way up my leg. She nuzzled my leg then kept kissing me all the way up to my waist. She kissed my stomach then crawled up my body and kissed my lips. I kissed her back softly and she laid down next to me. I smiled at her sweetly.

"See I told you, you could trust me." she started in a cocky tone.

I rolled my eyes and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I guess that wasn't to bad... I'm sorry for flinching."

"You don't have to be sorry. I know you don't mean to. Just lay here with me for a few." she tells me gently.

"Right now. That is just what I want."

She smiles and cuddles up to my side before we fell asleep.


	6. Found

That god damn ... grrr! He took Lilly away so now she is in her room and we can't cuddle anymore. I sigh and lean against the wall I know Lilly is on the other side of. I heard her snoring lightly and I smiled then looked at the roof. I hummed a tune in my head then I started to piece the words together.

My daddy always told me that I have a gift like him when it comes to music. I quietly piece the music together in my head then I hear Lilly shift on her mat. I hear her move in her room then she hit her leg or head on something.

"You ok Lils?" I ask.

"Yeah Miles." she answers.

With both sigh then we hear something up stairs. It sounded like breaking glass, a chair thrown to the ground and people yelling. We both go silent and listen carefully. I hear someone running down the stairs with two people behind them. I grip my mat a little tighter when I hear my door open. I looked over at the man in the door and he looked nothing like the man that had took me away from all that I knew.  
He put his gun back on his belt and held out his hands. He pointed at his chest and I knew he was telling me he was a cop, but I couldn't hear a think. I only heard this annoying buzzing sound. I saw Lilly in the doorway and suddenly my hearing came back.

"Come on Miley. Lets get you out of here."

I nod and walk over to her. She grabs my hand and drags me out of my personal hell for the last two months. When we get outside I see so many people that it scares me slightly. I've only had contact with Lilly and him for the last two months so I was a little iffy when it came to people.  
"Come on Miles. We have to go to the police station." she told me calmly and softly.

"K..." I manage to get out.

Lilly drags me to a police car, but I still can't figure out what is going on. I can barely stand on two feet let alone think! I hold Lilly's hand in the car and I finally let it happen. I relaxed. My body went limp and I fell asleep feeling completely safe for the first time in months.

* * *

**_Sara:_** yay! One chapter left! I'm so happy they got found.


	7. I'm with you

Three years after being found I find myself in front of a piano performing to get into one of the schools of my dreams, Juilliard. I looked over at the corner of the room to fin a news reporter, Lilly, and my dad standing there. I didn't get a chance to watch the news 'til later, but she was telling everyone.

"Three years after being found in a farm house from being held captive for two months, Miley Stewart, a senior at Seaview High is here to perform for the headmaster of Juilliard. Lets listen to what young Miley has to play for us."

I start to play the slow melody I came up with in my cell. When I was with Lilly I had finally came up with the rest of my song. It pieced together so well that I had to write it down. I have to admit I started to cry when I started to write down the lyrics. It took me four days to get it all down without a tear on the page and wrote in a hand writing that wasn't shaky from my memories. I finally get to the singing part of the song and I lose myself in the lyrics.

"I'm standing on the bridge I'm waiting in the dark I thought that you'd be here by now There's nothing but the rain No footsteps on the ground I'm listening, but there's no sound

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home

It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you I'm with you (Mmm..)

I'm looking for a place I'm searching for a face Is anybody here I know Cause nothing's going right and Everythings a mess And no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home

It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you I'm with you Yeah, yeah

Oh!  
Why is everything so confusing Maybe I'm just out of my mind Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah Yeah!

It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you I'm with you

Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you I'm with you

Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you I'm with you I'm with you."

I end with a few notes then I look over at the headmaster of Juilliard and he stood up. He held his hand out and I shook it. I heard Lilly cheering for me in the background, but I kept looking at the headmaster. He smiled softly and said, "Welcome to Juilliard Miss Stewart."

I just had a smiple smile on my face. It looks like my life was finally turning around.

* * *

**_Sara:_** I may write a second one. I have a few ideas, but I'm still debating it.


End file.
